Many conventional fencing constructions require nails, bolts, spot-welding and the like in order to maintain the various upright and transverse members in appropriate relation to each other, and to provide the requisite strength to the overall structure. Such conventional constructions obviously suffer from disadvantages relating to the time and effort necessary to assemble the fence.